More Than a Friend
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: MurtaghEragon slash. they find themselves with bad thoughts and practically alone one night. See what happens and what it may evolve into.crappy summary


**More Than a Friend**

This story takes place right after they get to the Varden, when they're taken to the cell.

This is slash.

All belongs to that stupid Paolini kid...yes, he owns Murtagh and Eragon's sexy asses...may he have a nightmare b/c he made them straight ...

* * *

Murtagh. Murtagh was a screwed up 19 year old with serious problems that no one could fix. No one and nothing could make them go away, not even make him forget about them. Except one person. Eragon. 

Eragon was not screwed up, but he was screwed. He had to be a savior and a hero, and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. No one and nothing could make him forget that, not even Saphira, his gallant Dragon. Not one person. Except for Arya.

Arya was that elf, that beautiful, lustrous, icy cold, brave, amazing, elf that he quite obviously lusted intently for.

But Murtagh needed Eragon to make everything go away, he needed him. He loved him.

Eragon had a secret, of course, that not even Saphira knew about. (but she really did because she knew everything about her rider) Eragon's secret was that he needed Murtagh too, he needed him because he was alone and lost and needed another human to help him on his way, and really Murtagh was his brother, of sorts. (a/n I haven't read eldest)

Murtagh could never live without Eragon, and he got to a point where being with him was nearly un-bearable. His knee's would give out when they would wash in lakes together and when Eragon did those stupid "Eragon things" that he would do so often do. Like, moan a bit in his sleep, or stare lustfully at the fire with thoughts of Arya, (Murtagh ignored the Arya part) and when they fought together and he would be all sweaty and hardly breathing. Murtagh had so secretly lusted for Eragon, but he needed it to not be a secret anymore.

Eragon had not-so-secretly lusted for Arya. Or did he? Eragon was a bit confused, as the feelings he got when he saw Arya, for some reason, started to drift away and feelings for someone else started to turn stronger then "brotherly."

He would always feel Murtagh's eyes burning into his head, but ignored it. Although lately...he couldn't ignore it as well as he could before. Now he felt a strange warmth spread through his body when he felt his eyes pierce his side. He didn't know why, but Murtagh was starting to look a bit different then just dark and mysterious. Now he was smooth and stealthy and his body gave Eragon chills that were un-holy. He dreamed of touching his muscled back and he craved kissing his lips, but Eragon could never fathom why. He pushed his strange emotions aside and just focused on thinking about Arya.

Murtagh and Eragon were at the Varden, it was the first night. Murtagh was awake and he couldn't sleep he turned his head and looked at Eragon, even in the darkness he was beautiful. He watched him move under Saphira's wing, and he made a small immensely hot groan that warmed Murtagh down to his feet. Murtagh looked up in the dark at darkness. He was screwed.

Eragon's dreams were not littered with small pieces of Arya, to his surprise he had his first dream of Murtagh. He saw him smiling proudly at him and screaming at him and, just recollections of what they'd been through together. Then, images shifted and he saw the strong chest, the dark hair flowing gently in front of his clear dark eyes, which looked up at him and poured into his soul and gave him butterflies. He saw his amazing, bright smile and heard his strong voice. Then in his dream he felt arms wrap around him and found himself kissing those lips he so yearned (secretly) to kiss. He smiled and felt very happy.

And in the dark, Murtagh was watching Eragon moan happily and his body went insane. He wanted to touch him and make him do that himself. But he stopped himself and closed his eyes tightly. If he didn't control himself, one day he'd be in quite the mess. But then;

"Murtagh..."

He jumped and looked over at Eragon, who was still sleeping soundly. Eragon had moaned his name. Murtagh was very hot by now felt like if he moved the memory would go away. Eragon had moaned his name. He had moaned "Murtagh" it wasn't a dream. He still couldn't move. He stayed like that and watched Eragon in the dark, as best as he could.

Soon he noticed a thin line of light encroach under the door, it was morning. He waited until Eragon woke up and when he did he felt awkward and it appeared so did Eragon.

Eragon slid over, "Good morning."

Murtagh smiled lightly "Good morning."

Eragon squinted in the dark, "Didn't sleep much?"

Murtagh nodded, "I have allot on my mind."

Eragon took a deep breath, "I know what you mean."

Murtagh smirked at himself and laughed, "I bet you do."

Eragon and Murtagh sat in a strangely uncomfortable silence. "They should be in soon...with food." Eragon nodded and looked up at Murtagh, who was staring at his nails and he noticed his lips again.

His dream from last night flooded back and in the heat of the moment, he reached up and kissed the lips lightly. Murtagh was taken aback, but he realized what was happening and he kissed him back. Soon the kiss became heated and he was gripping Eragon by his hips. Eragon's hands had flown to caress Murtagh's neck and shoulders. Murtagh moaned quietly into the feverish kiss and Eragon kissed even harder when he heard it.

The door slammed open and Eragon and Murtagh jumped away from eachother (Saphira was "asleep" still) Orik came in to take Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh to see Ajihad. Eragon and Murtagh were both equally bright red. Orik ignored them and brought them to the tunnel they had to walk through. As they walked, Murtagh thought for a moment.

He couldn't ignore what had happened. For a moment he was happy. He was happy and he wasn't just screwed. He felt something very strong, and he was intent on feeling it again.

Saphira asked Eragon, _"Do you love him?"_

Eragon was startled, _"You saw that?" _

Saphira grunted, _"I see everything you do, little one."_

Eragon nodded, _"Oh...then you know-"_ Saphira cut in, _"Yes, I know everything."_

Eragon looked at his feet, _"I don't know what I feel, I'm so confused."_

Saphira understood, _"You'll figure it out."_ Eragon sighed, _"I hope so."_

Eragon mentally shot himself with his bow. He was an idiot. He really didn't know what to feel and then there was Murtagh! What did he feel?! He defiantly wasn't repulsed, but what would he say? Things would defiantly be awkward.

Murtagh loved Eragon, he really did. He loved him so bad, that he wanted to forget what happened, as to not cause him any grief. He loved him with all of his heart, so he pushed the searing kiss out of his mind and focused on the problem at hand. But it just flooded back. This was a problem.

* * *

yipes...terrible title, i'm sorry...:( anyhoo...reviews are NICE it would make me feel more inclined to continue! (if thats what you want of course, which i will only know if you review!!) so yea, tell me what ya'll think (idk where its going, so...i might just leave it as a one shot, so you have to tell me) 


End file.
